1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to methods of making ceramic composite structures. In particular, the invention relates to reservoir feed methods of making ceramic composite structures comprising a polycrystalline ceramic matrix embedded a filler.
2. Description of Commonly Owned U.S. Patent Applications
The subject matter of this application is related to that of Commonly Owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,375, which issued July 25, 1989, as "Methods of Making Composite Ceramic Articles Having Embedded Filler" to Marc S. Newkirk et al., which issued from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 819,397, filed Jan. 17, 1986 as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 697,878, filed Feb. 4, 1985, both in the name of Marc S. Newkirk et al and entitled "Composite Ceramic Articles and Methods of Making Same." This application discloses a novel method for producing a self-supporting ceramic composite by growing an oxidation reaction product from a parent metal into a permeable bedding of filler. However, the method does not provide for imparting a pre-selected shape or geometry to the resulting composite.
The method of growing ceramic oxidation reaction product is disclosed generically in Commonly Owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 818,943, filed Jan. 15, 1986, as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 776,964, filed Sept. 17, 1985, as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 705,787, filed Feb. 26, 1985 as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 591,392, filed Mar. 16, 1984, all in the name of Marc S. Newkirk et al and entitled "Novel Ceramic Materials and Methods of Making the Same." This discovery of an oxidation phenomenon, which may be enhanced by the use of a dopant alloyed in the parent metal, affords self-supporting ceramic bodies of desired size grown as the oxidation reaction product of the precursor parent metal.
The foregoing method was improved upon by the use of external dopants applied to the surface of the precursor parent metal as disclosed in Commonly Owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,352, which issued Aug. 1, 1989, from application Ser. No. 220,935, filed June 23, 1988, as a continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 822,999, filed Jan. 27, 1986, as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 776,965, filed Sept. 17, 1985 as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 747,788, filed June 25, 1985 as a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 632,636 filed July 20, 1984, all in the name of Marc S. Newkirk et al and entitled "Methods of Making Self-Supporting Ceramic Materials".
Further developments of the foregoing methods enable the formation of ceramic composite structures which (1) contain therein one or more cavities which inversely replicate the geometry of a shaped precursor parent metal, and (2) have a negative pattern which inversely replicates the positive pattern of a parent metal precursor. These methods are described, respectively, (1) in Commonly Owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,785, issued May 9, 1989, as "Inverse Shape Replication Method of Making Ceramic Composite Articles", from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 823,542 filed Jan. 27, 1986, in the name of Marc S. Newkirk et al, entitled "Inverse Shape Replication Method of Making Ceramic Composite Articles and Articles Obtained Thereby", and (2) in Commonly Owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,640, issued Aug. 22, 1989, from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 896,157, filed Aug. 13, 1986 in the name of Marc S. Newkirk and entitled "Method of Making Ceramic Composite Articles With Shape Replicated Surfaces and Articles Obtained Thereby".
Also, methods of making ceramic composite structures having a pre-selected shape or geometry were developed. These methods include the utilization of a shaped preform of permeable filler into which the ceramic matrix is grown by oxidation of a parent metal precursor, as described in Commonly Owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 338,471, filed Apr. 14, 1989, as a continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 861,025, filed May 8, 1986, in the name of Marc S. Newkirk et al and entitled "Shaped Ceramic Composites and Methods of Making the Same". Another method of making such shaped ceramic composites includes the utilization of barrier means to arrest or inhibit the growth of the oxidation reaction product at a selected boundary to define the shape or geometry of the ceramic composite structure. This technique is described in Commonly Owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,832, issued May 8, 1990, from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 861,024, filed May 8, 1986, in the name of Newkirk et al. and entitled Method Of Making Shaped Ceramic Composites With The Use Of A Barrier.
The entire disclosures of all of the foregoing Commonly Owned U.S. patent applications and patent are expressly incorporated herein by reference.